Romantically Hopeless
by Kiyu desu
Summary: Perkelahian antar pasangan itu memang wajar. Tapi sangat disayangkan bila bertengkar pada saat Sang Pacar ulang tahun. Shizuo harus melakukan sesuatu agar bisa baikan dengan Izaya kembali. Oneshot. Birthday Fic for Izaya.


**A/N :** ah, halo... shitiniulangtahunnyaizaya. Ceh, karena ini ulang tahunnya Izaya, dan karena aku lebih suka Shizu-chan daripada Izaya, tapi lebih cinta sama Shizaya... ya maka terciptalah fic birthday-nya Izaya... (malah fic birthday-nya Shizu-chan yang ga pernah ku bikin OTL). POKOKNYA! Happy birthday Izaya dan Ono Daisuke~~

... dan tulisanku makin jelek...

**Disclaimer :** Drrr! Owned by Ryohgo Narita, Shizaya owned by everyone /dor.

**Warning : **_**rusty writing**_. OOC. _Established Relationship_. Judul ga nyambung sama isi (mungkin?). un-beta-ed. One-shot.

* * *

**Romantically Hopeless**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jadi, tinggal beberapa jam lagi hari ulang tahun Si _Nomimushi_ itu akan berakhir...

Huh! Sebentar ... siapa yang peduli! Mau hari ini hari kelahirannya, mau ini hari kematiannya, siapa yang peduli?!

... payah, aku peduli.

Kenapa? Kenapa kau tanya? Karena hubungan kami sudah berjalan 5 tahun. Kalian tidak kaget? Huh, sudah kuduga. Tapi ... kemarin Si Nomimushi dan aku bertengkar. Kenapa? Kenapa lagi kau tanya? _Jeez_, karena dia lagi PMs-_ing_! PMs-_ing_! Mengerti? Tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan daripada Izaya _Fucking_ Orihara sedang PMs-_ing_. Kenapa bisa? Kenapa? Jangan tanya-tanya terus! Yang jelas meskipun dia itu laki-laki tapi ada saatnya dia sedang _moody_.

Seperti sekarang...

Dan seperti sekaranglah aku ditendang dari apartemen yang sudah lebih dari 3 tahun kita diami. Sialan, dan sekarang aku menginap di rumahnya Tom-_san_ dan sedang memutar otak untuk bisa baikan lagi dengan Si _Nomimushi_ yang sedang berulang tahun pada hari ini. Dan jangan bilang 'kamu punya otak juga kah' karena_ vending machine_ akan menimpa kalian. Aku sedang kesal dan jangan buat aku tambah kesal.

Aku menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya untuk dua hari ini. Apa yang aku harus lakukan agar Izaya bisa memaafkanku—meskipun aku SAMA SEKALI TIDAK bersalah.

Kalian mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kemarin. Meskipun aku sudah sangat kesal dengan kalian yang bertanya terus-terusan, tapi aku akan menjawabnya; kemarin kami sedang duduk santai di ruang tamu sambil menonton film, lalu aku teringat kalau besok—sekarang—ulang tahun Si _Nomimushi_ tersebut, maka dari itu aku bertanya padanya apa yang dia mau untuk ulang tahunnya besok ... ternyata dia jadi marah ... dan aku jadi bingung, kenapa dia marah? Pasti kalian juga bertanya-tanya dan aku juga. Dan ternyata dia marah karena kenapa aku sebagai pacar yang baik hati dan suka melempar properti negara—entah ini pujian apa bukan, tapi sepertinya bukan—malah mengungkit ulang tahunnya sekarang dan bukannya malah pura-pura tidak ingat dan ternyata ingat lalu '_surprise_'. Begitulah. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya.

Dan oleh karena ceritaku diatas, maka aku ditendang dari apartemen dan jangan kembali sampai minggu depan.

Kutu sialan ... sangat membingungkan.

"Shizuo," panggil Tom-_san_ yang membangunkanku dari lamunan. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menggeleng, "Apa yang aku harus lakukan, Tom-_san_?" mengehela napas, "Aku sudah menelpon dan sms Izaya, tapi dia tidak mengangkat dan membalasnya. Tadi saat aku kesana, dia langsung menutup pintunya—dan tidak mungkin aku mendobrak pintunya kalau aku masih sayang dengan masa depanku."

Tom-_san_ mengambil pose berpikir, "Hmm, coba hubungi teman doktermu itu—Shinra-_sensei_?—terus minta pendapatnya." usulnya.

Akupun berpikir sejenak. Benar juga, kenapa tidak dari tadi aku minta bantuannya Shinra dan Celty untuk bisa baikan lagi dengan Izaya, "Ah, terima kasih, Tom-_san_! Aku pergi dulu kesana," aku langsung berpamitan dengan bosku itu dan menuju apartemennya Shinra.

* * *

"Dan?"

"Aku minta bantuanmu. Masalahnya hari ini ulang tahunnya Izaya—"

[Ya, kami tau. Tadi pagi kita merayakannya—]

"—kenapa aku tidak tau hal itu?!" pekikku kaget karena aku benar-benar tidak tau kalau Izaya mengundang teman-teman merayakan ulang tahunnya dan kenapa aku dilupakan seperti ini?!

"Ah, iya, Izaya bilang dia tidak mau ada 'Shizu-_chan_' di hari ulang tahunnya kali ini karena dia kesal denganmu yang tidak 'perhatian', dan begitulah katanya~" jawab Shinra dengan ceria. Dan kenapa dia ceria disaat temannya sengsara? Dasar tak setia kawan. Huh.

Aku mendengus kesal, "Apanya yang 'tidak perhatian'? Kemarin aku tanya dia mau hadiah apa, eh, malah dia marah. Itu kenapa? Jadi kenapa aku dibilang 'tidak perhatian'?"

Aku melihat Celty sedang mengetik sesuatu di handphone-nya lalu menyodorkannya dihadapannku, [Sebenarnya Izaya ingin kau buat '_surprise party_' untuknya. Tapi kau malah menanyakan duluan hadiah apa yang dia mau, yah, jadinya dia kecewa...] tulisnya.

"Huh? Bagaimana aku bisa tau kalau dia mau '_surprise_ _party_'? Aku kan—"

"Makanya kreatif sedikit, Shizuo-_kun_," potong Shinra yang buat aku semakin ingin meninju mukanya itu.

Aku mencoba untuk tenang dengan menghela napas panjang, "Oke, aku tidak kreatif dan tidak pengertian. Ya sudah. Kesampingkan itu karena aku adalah protozoa dan mulailah membantuku untuk bisa baikan dengan Izaya."

[Tidak bisa]

"Tidak bisa~"

Sepertinya mereka berdua mengajak berkelahi, "Kenapa? Ei!"

"Pikir sendiri bagaimana bisa buat Izaya mau—kalau dia mau—baikan denganmu dan maaf kami tidak bisa membantu karena Celty dan aku akan memulai adegan—ack!"

Celty menyodorkan Hp-nya kearah Shinra sembari memukul perutnya—sepertinya ia menulis 'Diam Shinra'—dan kembali mengetik lalu menyodorkan kearahku, [Shizuo-_kun_, kami tidak bisa membantumu, maaf.]

Entah aku harus bagaimana yang jelas aku senang melihat Shinra sekarang kesakitan akibat dipukul Celty tadi. Aku menghela napas lagi, "Tak apa. Dan sepertinya usulan Tom-_san_ untuk datang kesini percuma saja," aku melihat jam, "Sialan, mau jam 8. _Ja, minna_." Akupun berpamitan dengan mereka berdua dan sekarang menuju apartemen dimana aku dan Si Sialan _Nomimushi_ itu tinggal.

Entah diantara kalian ada yang bertanya apakah aku sudah membeli kado untuk Si Sialan Kutu itu, jawabannya sudah dan dibungkus dengan rapi. Dan jangan bertanya isinya apa karena itu rahasia. Juga, jangan berpikir kalau isinya cincin karena bukan dan kalimat '_Will you marry me_' sudah kuutarakan beberapa bulan yang lalu.

... jangan berpikir dia sudah jawab '_Yes, yes I will_!' karena dia bahkan tidak mendengarku memintanya untuk menikahiku—dia ketiduran waktu itu. Ya, ya, _Badluck _Brian adalah nama tengahku. Jangan tertawa. Jangan juga berpikir 'tragis sekali nasibmu ini'. Dengar, karena Izaya terlanjur ketiduran jadinya aku langsung saja memasangkan cincin di jari manisnya. Tidak romantis? Siapa peduli, yang jelas keesokan harinya saat Si Kutu itu sadar apa yang ada di jari manisnya, dia langsung memintaku untuk melakukan itu-yang-kalian-sebut-dengan-lemon.

Heh, kalau memang jodoh, tidak ada yang tidak dapat dilalui. Semua berjalan lancar sejak hari itu dan semua kacau gara-gara kemarin dan _moody_-nya.

Bicara dengan '_bitch in heat_', kau tidak akan bisa tau apa yang akan Izaya lakukan dengan masa depanmu jika kau membuatnnya tambah kesal ... seperti aku sekarang ini yang dengan tidak cantiknya berdiri di depan pintu selama 10 menit sejak tadi kita berdiskusi. Terserah kalian bicara apa tentang hal ini tapi diam sejenak, aku jadi gugup ini.

Apakah aku harus mendobrak pintu ini dan meresikokan masa depanku? Ataukah aku tekan bel-nya dan pada akhirnya tidak dihiraukan oleh Izaya? Ataukah aku ketuk pintunya sambil berteriak 'Izaya, Izaya kumohon bukakan pintunya' seperti seorang pengungsi yang kebelet BAB tapi toiletnya masih dipakai?

Kalau saja aku pintar sedikit seperti adikku, Kasuka. Mungkin kemarin aku akan berpikir untuk membuat '_surprise party_' atau apalah itu untuk ulang tahunnya Izaya dan pasti ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Bolehkah aku ber-OTL? Dan kenapa ada lagu-lagu galau terdengar ini?

Pokoknya, aku harus cari ide.

* * *

Sebenarnya—mungkin kalian tidak akan percaya—aku ini jenius. Buktinya saja seperti sekarang, aku 'meminjam' baju karyawan Pizza H*t dari Si _Deliverboy_ yang tadi sempat lewat. Aku jenius bukan? Dengan berpura-pura sebagai pengantar Pizza, mungkin saja Izaya mau membukakan pintu ini. Dan lagi aku beruntung karena ada pizza 'gratis' dari bocah tadi. Heh, kapan-kapan akan kutraktir bocah itu pizza. Terima kasih banyak. Kumohon jangan tanya keadaan bocah itu sekarang. Dan jangan juga bertanya kapan dan dimana aku memakai baju ini.

Dengan memakai topi untuk menyembunyikan rambut pirangku, pizza ditangan, akupun siap untuk memencet bel. Rasanya aku ingin berseringai.

TING TONG

Diam, hampir semua bel bunyinya seperti itu. Dan diam, kalau kaliam memang sudah tau itu.

CKLIK

Itu bunyi pintu terbuka perlu kalian tau. Dan aku deg-deg-an. Diam.

Aku melihat Izaya mengintip, "Umm?"

Izaya itu imut kau tau? Buktinya seperti sekarang, kalau saja kita tidak bertengkar mungkin aku sudah 'menyerangnya' dari tadi.

"Pizza—"

"Kalau kau Shizu-_chan_, aku _ngga_ mau bukakan pintunya. Dan kalau kau memang Shizu-_chan_; kau payah dalam hal menyamar!" BAAMM.

Kalau kalian tidak tau itu tadi bunyi apa, sini biar aku kasih tau; itu bunyi pintu tertutup dengan bantingan yang kuat. Diam, sekali lagi diam. Sial, aku panik sekarang.

Aku mulai menggedor pintunya, "Izaya! Oi, Izaya! Aku minta maaf kalau aku ini memang tidak perhatian! Aku minta maaf kalau aku memang tidak kreatif! Dan aku minta maaf kalau pintu ini terpaksa harus aku hancurkan!" dan hancurlah pintu itu kudobrak.

"Shizu-_chan_, kau bodoh!" setelah mendengar Izaya berteriak, entah bagaimana aku tertempel di dinding dengan beberapa pisau lipat tertancap di sisi-sisi bajuku dan menembus di dinding.

... setidaknya pizzanya tidak apa-apa. Aman ditangan.

Aku mulai berkeringat dingin melihat Izaya dengan tatapan membunuh berjalan menuju ke arahku, "I-Izaya?"

Kalau tadi aku berkeringat dingin, sekarang aku merasa ajalku telah tiba. Ini perasaanku saja atau bukan, Izaya mengeluarkan aura mengerikan dan suhu dalam ruangan turun drastis.

"Shizuo Heiwajima," oh tidak, ini sama sekali tidak baik kalau Izaya sudah memanggilku dengan nama panjangku, "Kau. Harus. Bertanggung jawab."

Aku menelan ludah, "Ah, umm? _Otanjoubi Omedetou_?"

Sebenarnya kalau ada yang bertanya apa yang aku inginkan sebelum mati; aku ingin meminta maaf kepada para _vending machine_ yang telah ko'id karenaku, aku juga ingin meminta maaf pada pemerintah atas kerusakan properti negara dan terlebih lagi aku ingin Izaya _cross_—

"_Otanjoubi_ ...? _Otanjoubi_ katamu?! Jangan bercanda! Dasar protozoa! Bersel satu! Manusia purba! _Ngga _peka! _Ngga_ kreatif! Pergi sana ke masa pra-sejarah!"

Kalau ini 6 tahun yang lalu aku akan melempar Si Kutu ini ke planet Mars. Dan kalau ini seperti olokan biasa dari Izaya mungkin aku akan mulai marah-marah. Tapi, ini hari ulang tahunnya dan sekarang Izaya dengan sangat imutnya marah-marah sambil melontarkan kata-kata tak mengenakan itu sembari memukul dadaku dengan kedua kepalan tangannya—tentu saja ini sama sekali tidak sakit. Sekali lagi, imut sekali, kau tau?

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menahan tawa.

"Izaya? Izaya. Izaya dengarkan aku," aku memanggilnya beberapa kali sampai ia mendengarkanku. Bagus. Lihatlah ke arahku Izaya, tatap mataku—jangan berpikir aku akan menghipnotisnya dan jangan juga berpikir perkataanku tadi sangat klise. "... aku mencintaimu, Izaya. Dan selamat ulang tahun." ucapku sembari memberikan senyuman terbaikku kepadanya.

Hee~ coba lihat~ dia _blushing_! Imut sekali Izaya. Rasanya. Ingin. Ku—ack!

Sepertinya ia meninju perutku, "Jangan berpikiran mesum, dasar protozoa!" dengan itu Izaya pun berbalik dan pergi ke kamar dengan tidak lupa membanting pintunya dan meninggalkanku sendiri, terdiam, tersakiti—dibagian perut, ugh—dan tertempel di dinding bersama pizza yang mulai dingin.

* * *

"Izaya, oi, Izaya," sepertinya adegan ini terulang kembali.

Sudah kubilang jangan mulai bertanya lagi. Meskipun diantara kalian ada yang ingin tau bagaimana bisa aku terlepas dari jerat pisau lipat yang tertancap di dinding itu; aku akan jawab pokoknya yang jelas aku sudah terlepas. Mengerti? Jangan tanya-tanya terus kenapa?

Kembali ke aku-yang-sangat-menyedihkan ini yang dari tadi mengemis meminta maaf pada pacarnya yang sedang PMs-_ing_. Aku merasa seperti kucing yang ditelantarkan yang sedang meminta untuk diberi makan pada tentangga sebelah mantan pemiliknya. Atau anjing, terserah.

Aku masih panik, gugup dan capek. Sudah cukup, Izaya.

"Izaya! Kalau masih seperti ini, aku dobrak pintu ini lagi dan aku akan me-piiip- kamu disitu juga!" aku hitung sampai 3, kalau dia masih tidak mau membukakan pintu ... cukup, sudah cukup. Batasku hanya sampai disini.

1

2

3—

KRIEET

Diam, kalian. Aku tau ini klise.

"Shi-Shizu-_chan_?"

"Izaya, dengar." ucapku tegas. Dia hanya mengangguk pelan. Bagus. "Hentikan permainan ini atau kucium kamu,"

Huh? Itu membuatnya bengong. Aku merasa tambah jenius sekarang. Heh, harusnya aku jujur dari awal kalau aku mau -piiip-in dia dan -piiip-, -piiip- serta -piiip- sampai pagi.

"Pertama, aku minta maaf," mulaiku sambil melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya, "dengar, bukannya aku tidak perhatian, hanya saja aku tidak tau kalau kau ingin '_surprise __birthday_ party' atau apalah itu. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, mengerti?" aku menatapnya dalam-dalam dan sebelah tanganku membelai pipinya. Aku tau ini membuatnya tambah memerah. Hah! aku sangat bangga dengan diriku.

Dia mengangguk pelan. Lalu kami hanya menatap satu sama lain, kini kedua tangannya melingkar di leherku dan bibirnya siap untuk diciu—

"Shizu-_chan_," panggilnya dan aku pun mengurungkan niatku untuk 'menyerang' bibirnya sembari memasang tampang 'Apa?'. "Kau itu sama sekali tidak romantis," ucapnya tanpa ekspresi dan aku pun hanya terdiam bahkan saat ia melepaskan dirinya dari pelukkanku dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur.

"Hei! Heiwajima-_san_! Mana hadiahku?" aku pun terbangun dari ke-terdiam-anku dan berjalan mendekati 'mangsa'ku itu.

"Heh? Kau ingin hadiah?" tanyaku sambil menaikkan sebelah alisku, "Ok, diam manis di situ dan jangan kemana-mana," perintahku dan dia mengangguk pelan sambil berpose sangat 'menjanjikan'. Aku menjilat bibirku untuk membasahi bibirku yang kering.

Akupun mulai berjalan menuju lemari dan kubuka lemari tersebut. Lalu aku mengambil kado spesial yang aku beli beberapa minggu lalu. Spesial. Hanya. Untuk. _Nomimushi_. Tercinta.

Dan kalau ada yang bertanya dimana pizza yang tadi aku bawa, aku sudah menaruhnya di dapur. Dan jika ada yang bertanya soal pintu yang rusak itu, aku tidak peduli. Dan sekali lagi jika ada yang bertanya kenapa Izaya tidak tau kalau ada sebuah kado untuknya di dalam lemari, anggap saja kemarin-kemarin kadonya ini '_invisible_', puas?

Sekarang, kalian disana, duduk manis dan baca dengan tenang.

Setelah mengambil hadiah itu, aku kembali mendekati Izaya dan menyerahkan kadonya, "Ini dan selamat ulang tahun, Izaya," ucapku sembari mencium bibirnya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur kami. Izaya hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Huh? Ada yang salah? "Izaya? Kenapa?" aku mengkat wajahnya dengan jari telunjukku.

Si _Nomimushi_ tercintaku hanya menggeleng pelan dan saat aku melihat wajah dan matanya, kedua-duanya memerah. Dia _blushing_ atau menangis? Atau _blushing_ menangis? Atau menangis sambil _blushing_?

"Shi-Shizu-_chan_, _gomenne_. Aku sudah buat Shizu-_chan_ kesal dan malahan _ngga_ bolehin Shizu-_chan_ masuk apartmen, terlebih lagi aku _ngga_ bilang kalau aku mengadakan pesta ulang tahun tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Maaf ya, Shizu-_chan_,"

Izaya ... aku tak peduli itu sekarang dan kau tambah imut kalau kau menangis. Heh, panggil aku sadis, tapi dia seratus kali tambah imut sekarang. "_Ne_, sudahlah. Aku mengerti. Sekarang buka hadiahnya, oke?" aku membelai pipinya.

"Oke," dengan pelan ia membuka bungkus kadonya dan ... seperti yang kuharapkan ekspresinya sangat tak ternilai. "Shizu ... Shizu-_chan_! apa maksudmu ini?!"

Aku memandangnya dengan polos, "Eh? Kau tidak suka?" tanyaku dengan nada sedih yang pasti dibuat-buat.

"Bu-bukannya begitu! Tapi ini kan ... LINGERIE, STOCKING, ROK, BAJU SAILOR, PINK LAGI! PINK!" pekik Nomimushi-ku itu sambil melempar kado yang sudah capek-capek aku memilihnya. Haah, ya sudahlah.

Salah satu permintaanku sebelum mati adalah melihat Izaya ber-_crossdressing_. Maka sebelum mati—dibunuh Izaya—aku harus melihatnya memakai pakaian itu dan menggunakannya dengan tidak sia-sia sampai pagi ... atau besok pagi.

Katakan pada klien Izaya Orihara, Sang _Info Broker_, besok Izaya cuti. Atau seminggu? Terserah. Yang jelas malam ini dengan atau tanpa keinginan Izaya aku akan memaksanya untuk memakai lingerie itu dan tentu saja akan langsungku—aaack! Masa depanku!

"DASAR PROTOZOA MESUM!"

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: maafkan eyd, misstypo(s) dan bahasa yang kurang bagus, ok, anak-anak? Sip. Dan first sho-ai fic, yay! /tebar doujin Shizaya

Akhir kata wassalammualaikum wr. wb.

Gratulerer Med Degen Izanyan~~

Saturday, May 04, 2013


End file.
